DARK BLOOD
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: Silakan dibaca saja ff angst ini... YUNJAE FF ONESHOOT...


DARK BLOOD

YUNJAE FF ONESHOOT

RATE T

.

.

.

Aku hanya ingin bersamamu malam ini... Tak bisakah? Malam ini saja, aku ingin merasakan rasa itu lagi... Rasa dimana aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku ketika dirimu duduk disampingku...

.

.

.

"Putus Yun?" lirih seorang namja cantik yang matanya berembun, menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Namja didepannya hanya menatapnya malas dan tidak peduli akan perasaan namja cantik didepannya itu. "Boleh aku bertanya Yun?"

"Hm?" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong didepannya karena namja cantik itu entah sadar atau tidak kini tengah mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Yunho.

"Sebentar saja..."

Tes

Tes

Tes

"...pernahkah kau mencintaiku?" Jaejoong tak dapat lagi menahan bendungan air matanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat guna menahan sakit dihatinya.

FLASHBACK

Jaejoong sudah berkutat didapur pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk membuat bekal makan siang, daripada harus mengeluarkan uang lagi dikantin kan? Hemat hemat hemat! Berhemat itu kewajiban untuk Jaejoong karena dia sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Aigoo Yunnie pasti akan terpukau dengan masakkanku. Kyaaaa" pekiknya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan masakkannya, Jaejoong langsung berkemas untuk pergi kesekolah. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti, dengan senyum lima jari dia menyusuri jalan panjang agar bisa sampai kesekolah. Padahal Jaejoong bisa saja naik bus, tapi lagi-lagi dia lebih memilih berhemat.

.

.

.

Didepan gerbang salah satu sekolah menengah atas itu, kini berdiri dua orang pelajar yang tampak sangat dekat bak pasangan kerajaan. Yunho tampak merangkul erat bahu Ahra yang begitu rapuh. Ohhh siapa yang tidak bisa melihat wajah pucat Ahra? Gadis itu sangat pucat karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

"Bukankah itu Jaejoong? OMO! Dia datang juga kekeke~~~ lihat lihat! Apa yang membuat dia seceria itu pagi ini? Aigooo" Ahra bersemangat menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong itu sudah seperti eomma dalam persahabatan dia, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin bahkan dari sekolah dasar.

"Ahra jangan terlalu semangat begitu! Jantungmu bisa kumat nanti" tegur Yunho keras, hingga mendatangkan wajah Ahra yang cemberut.

"Biar saja- Ah! Joongie!" pekik Ahra saat Jaejoong sudah berada didekatnya.

"Heee mian aku telat" cengir Jaejoong.

"Saat meminta maaf, kau tidak harus tertawa seperti itu Jae" tegur Yunho sinis.

"Issshhh aku malas dari tadi mendengar ocehan Yunho. Ayo Joongie!" Ahra sudah akan mengambil tangan Jaejoong untuk digandeng kekelas, tapi mata tajam Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos.

"Ah! Aku harus ke ruang guru dulu. Tadi Choi songsaenim menelponku dan memintaku bertemu dengannya. Ah mianhae karena kalian sudah menungguku tapi malah aku malah ada urusa-"

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara Jae" dan Yunhopun membawa Ahra pergi menuju kelas mereka. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum lirih.

"Berpikir positif Jae. Mungkin Yunho hanya kesal karena menunggu lama" bisik Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

Jaejoong tentunya berbohong tentang guru yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Yunho marah padanya karena mereka bisa telat masuk kelas mungkin. Hah?

.

.

.

Jam istirahat berdenting. Jaejoong menatap berbinar-binar pada kotak bekal yang dibuatnya tadi pagi. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya bersamaan dengan kakinya yang berjalan menuju kelas Yunho dan Ahra. Ya, mereka memang sama-sama kelas tiga, tapi Jaejoong tidak sekelas dengan mereka. Jaejoong berada dikelas para siswa dengan tingkat ekonomi rendah. Sedangkan Yunho dan Ahra berada di kelas ekonomi tinggi.

Jaejoong bukan berteman dengan mereka karena itu pastinya. Jaejoong tulus, bahkan sangat tulus. Bahkan dia sangat bersyukur satu bulan yang lalu Yunho membalas perasaannya. Kejadian yang tiba-tiba dimana Jaejoong harus menahan keterkejutannya dimalam ulang tahunnya. Yunho mrminta Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya. Jaejoong yang sejak junior high sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho, tentu tak akan menolak.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas Yunho dan Ahra. Segera dihampirinya Yunho dan Ahra.

"Oh! Joongie!" pekik Ahra senang saat mengetahui Jaejoong sudah duduk dibangku kosong didepan mereka.

"Eummm aku bawa bekal ini untuk Yunnie" ungkap Jaejoong malu-malu. Namun yang didapatnya bukanlah senyum manis kekasihnya itu, melainkan tatapan malas sang kekasih.

"Aigooo yang pacaraaannn... hahahaaa" goda Ahra.

"Kemari" Yunho memgambil kotak bekal itu cepat. Jaejoong tersenyum sangat cerah, namun senyum itu menghilang setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"Ini milikku sekarang. Nah aku akan memberikannya pada Ahra yang cantik dan manis disampingku ini. Jja! Makanlah biar kau sehat" seru Yunho yang tersenyum hangat pada Ahra.

"Ta- tapi Yun-" Ahra bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kecewa Jaejoong.

"Kau kan sedang sakit. Jja! Makanlah" seru Yunho lagi tanpa peduli pada wajah suram Jaejoong.

"Yun, Jaejoong membuat ini u-"

"Anniyo! Yunho benar. Itu miliknya sekarang, jadi dia bebas memberikannya pada siapapun" Jaejoong mencoba berpikir positive lagi. Mungkin Yunho khawatir pada Ahra yang sakit. Tidak ada maksud lain. Sedangkan Yunho kini sibuk menyuapi Ahra yang kontan membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos.

"Yun, bisa bicara sebentar" mohon Jaejoong. Ahra bahkan menjadi tak nyaman akan posisinya.

"Bicara saja" sahut Yunho tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Maksudku-"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" tekan Yunho sambil mengacungkan sendoknya.

"Oh ne. Ka- kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbu-" Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan air matanya saat melihat Yunho tak mempedulikannya sedikitpun. "Annyeong" pamit Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yunho.

"Kau kenapa Yun? Kau menyakitinya" tegur Ahra saat dilihatnya punggung Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Apa aku harus memutuskannya didepanmu?" Yunho menatap Ahra tajam, memerangkap yeoja itu.

"Kau keterlaluan Yun" kecam Ahra yang terbatuk-batuk menahan amarahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mencuci wajahnya di toilet. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya merah karena menangis. Tangannya terus meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya tidak dianggap oleh orang yang kita cintai. Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga Yunho memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Hyung? Gwencana?" tanya Changmin yang baru keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan melihat Jaejoong menangis sengsegukkan.

"Cha- changmin ah hiks hiks... appoyoo" Jaejoong terdengar kesulitan bernapas sambil memukul dadanya yang terasa Changmin bisa merasakan rasa sakit Jaejoong hanya dengan melihat air mata Jaejoong.

"HYUNG!"

BRUG

Sontak Changmin langsung membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Yun aku ingin menunggu Jaejoong" tekan Ahra geram.

"Kau ini! Perhatikan dirimu sendiri! Tubuhmu pucat dan kurus begini masih ingin menunggu Jaejoong yang entah dimana sekarang" geram Yunho tak kalah sengit.

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjad-"

"Dia sehat, tidak sepertimu! Dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa ada kita. Aarra?!" jerit Yunho keras. Matanya menatap nyalang Ahra yang keras kepala.

"Hiks... ne" Ahra pun hanya bisa patuh dan ikut Yunho pulang.

.

.

.

Sementara diruang kesehatan, Jaejoong menatap miris Yunho dan Ahra yang pulang sekolah tanpa menunggunya seperti biasanya dari jendela ruang kesehatan. Air matanya lagi-lagi merembes dipipi tirusnya.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong duduk ketika dia baru masuk kedalam ruangan kesehehatan itu.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sembab.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung? Aku pikir ada yang tidak beres ditenggorokkanmu. Aku tadi baru saja mengantar dokter keluar gerbang. Kukira kau sakit-"

"Changminnie hiks..." lirih Jaejoong yang langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Changmin. "Aku sangat menyayangi mereka hiks... aku juga sangat mencintai Yunho hiks... otthokkae? Hiks... apa salahku hiks..."

"Ssssttt tenanglah hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Changmin.

.

.

.

"Yun, aku tidak mengerti apa salahku?" lirih Jaejoong dengan mata memerah. Hari ini Ahra tidak masuk sekolah dan Jaejoong memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara berdua Yunho.

"Kau tidak punya salah apapun" jawab Yunho datar lalu melangkah menjauhi Jaejoong, namun segera Jaejoong menahannya.

"Ka- kalau begitu ayo kencan minggu ini di Lotte Park" ajak Jaejoong menahan malu, meski kenyataannya Yunho adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku akan membawa Ahra kesana. Tunggu-"

"Mwo? Ahra? Kenapa kau harus membawanya? Ini kencan pertama kita Yun. Aku ingin hanya ada kita berdua" Jaejoong mencengkram erat kemeja Yunho dibagian ujung.

"Ahra harus ikut"

"WAE?!" desis Jaejoong geram.

"Jangan egois Jae. Dia juga teman kita. Kuharap kau mengerti. Kalau kau tidak ingin dia ikut, maka aku juga tidak akan pergi" ancam Yunho sambil menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya.

"Mwo? Apa aku egois jika ingin kencan berdua dengan kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menatap Yunho nanar. " A- arayoo... Bawalah Ahra minggu nanti" ujar Jaejoong pasrah, namun saat dia melihat Yunho, Yunho sudah menghilang jauh dari pandangannya. Benar-benar tidak dianggap eoh? Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung dokter Jang memintamu kerumah sakitnya minggu nanti" ujar Changmin yang merangkul bahu Jaejoong saat menemukan hyung cantiknya itu.

"Hiks..."

Changmin hanya bisa mengeluh malas ketika lagi-lagi isakkan Jaejoonglah yang didengarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengabaikan panggilan yang menyapa ponselnya. Dia masih menunggu Yunho dan Ahra sejak 45 menit yang lalu di Lotte Park.

"Joongie!" pekik Ahra yang langsung berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho kewalahan memarahi yeoja itu agar jangan berlari.

JDEEERRR

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus menahan sakit hatinya saat melihat pakaian couple yang dipakai Yunho dan Ahra.

"OMO! Kenapa bajumu tidak dipakai?" rajuk Ahra saat melihat baju Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti bajunya dan Yunho.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Issshhh Yunho bilang dia membeli 3 baju yang sama untuk kita. Tapi kau malah tidak memakainya sekarang" Ahra semakin cemberut karena ketidakkompakkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap nanar pada Yunho yang memasang wajah tak bersalah sedikitpun. "Sudahlah, mungkin Jaejoong lupa. Ayo kita main disana" ajak Yunho yang langsung menyeret Ahra yang juga langsung menyeret Jaejoong.

Lupa? Jaejoong tidak mampu membaca pikiran Yunho sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Yunho. Sengajakah? Demi Tuhan, hanya Yunho yang tahu.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada dokter yang memberinya surat keterangan kesehatan Jaejoong.

"Penyebab penyakit ini harusnya sering terjadi pada perokok dan peminum alkohol. Namun kulihat paru-paru Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Tapi penyebab lainnya bisa karena faktor genetik atau lingkungan yang buruk. Bisa jadi Jaejoong perokok passive dilingkunganya" jelas dokter Jang.

"Jae hyung dan aku memang tinggal di apartment yang isinya memang orang-orang pekerja bar bar. Kami tinggal disana karena disana murah. Tapi, kenapa tidak aku juga yang kena?" elak Changmin.

"Semua orang memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang berbeda-beda Changmin shi"

Mata Changmin berembun. Meski Changmin hanya adik angkat Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak yakin akan tega melihat wajah kesakitan Jaejoong. Apalagi Changmin harus pasrah saat dokter Jang memberitahu penyakit yang diderita Jaejoong itu sudah stadium akhir. Bahkan kesembuhan untuk operasinya hanya 30%. Ditambah keuangan yang tidak memadai membuat Changmin kesal setengah mati dengan nasib buruk yang mrnimpa keluarganya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung emosinya. Setiap kali dia mengajak Yunho berpoto berdua ataupun duduk berdua, maka Yunho akan lebih memilih Ahra. Sakitnya bukan main.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Yun?! Kau tidak menganggapku kekasihmu sama sekali! Lalu apa maksudmu memintaku menjadi kekasihmu kemarin?" pekik Jaejoong dengan air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Ahra sedang sakit Jae. Wajar jika aku menjaganya didekatku! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?!" pekik Yunho tak kalah sengit dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke Jaejoong. Untunglah Ahra sudah dijemput supirnya tadi karena Yunho tidak bisa mengantarnya sebab Jaejoong menahannya.

"Wajar Yun? Tapi aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak membawanya! Kau yang justru membuat dia kelelahan!"

"Ooohhhh kau menyalahkanku?"

"Anniyo... dengar Yun, aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan-'

"Kita putus" seru Yunho cepat dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Putus Yun?" lirih Jaejoong yang matanya berembun, menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Namja didepannya hanya menatapnya malas dan tidak peduli akan perasaan namja cantik didepannya itu. "Boleh aku bertanya Yun?"

"Hm?" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong didepannya karena namja cantik itu entah sadar atau tidak kini tengah mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Yunho.

"Sebentar saja..."

Tes

Tes

Tes

"...pernahkah kau mencintaiku?" Jaejoong tak dapat lagi menahan bendungan air matanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat guna menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Anniyo"

Nyuuuttt

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, yang jelas-jelas hanya kebohongan?" suara Jaejoong serak, sakit untuk berteriak lagi.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan Ahra. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Ahra yang menolakku dengan alasan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ternyata berhasil eoh? Yah walaupun aku harus menahan jijikku saat tahu kau gay. Tapi setidaknya rencanaku berhasil. Aku dan Ahra sudah jadian sebelum kemari. Kuharap kau mengertidan tidak memusuhi kami. Walaubagaimanapun kita temankan?" Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. "Harusnya kau sadar bahwa orang seperti kami tidak mungkin bersama orang rendah sepertimu"

GRAB

"Gomawo" bisik Yunho dan melepaskan pelukkannya pada Jaejoong yang membeku ditempat.

Langitpun menyadarkan Jaejoong dengan menyiram namja cantik itu lewat derasnya hujan setelah Yunho benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Semua orang yang melihat Jaejoong mengatainya gila karena tidak segera berteduh. Tak ada yang tahu betapa ucapan Yunho menampar Jaejoong hingga hatinya terhempas dan terluka. Tak ada yang tahu sakitnya. Tak ada satupun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat melewati bar dilantai bawah apartmentnya, beberapa pelacur menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"OMO JAE! Kau izin bekerja untuk hujan-hujanan begini? Aiiissshhh cepat mandi air hangat dan ganti baju agar tidak demam" tegur salah satu pelacur disana.

"..." Jaejoong hanya menanggapi dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Joongie gwencanayo? Wajahmu pucat sekali... cepat kekamarmu!" tegas pelacur yang lain.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menanggapi dengan senyum lemahnya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke tempatnya. Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong hampir tumbang segera memapah hyung nya.

"Hyung wae? Aiissshhh" keluh Changmin.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Jaejoong sekolah lalu bekerja setelahnya. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong tidak melihat Yunho dan Ahra, sedikit bersyukur karena tidak harus bertemu dan memberi senyum terburuk pada teman kecilnya itu. Jaejoong mendengar kabar dropnya kondisi Ahra dan Yunho yang ikut Ahra untuk berobat diluar negri. So sweet sekali bagi Jaejoong yang hanya mendapat rasa pahit.

Terbuang dan terbuang. Ahahaaaa Jaejoong tak ada bedanya dengan sampah yang tak berguna. Jaejoong anak haram yang dibuang di bar-bar yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang ahjumma pelacur yang mau merawatnya. Lalu teman yang disayang dan dicintainya dengan tulus justru juga membuangnya setelah dimanfaatkan. Hidup Jaejoong sudah sangat menjijikan dari awal. Bagi Jaejoong, semua akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sebelum Jaejoong tahu tentang kondisi kesehatannya.

"Mwo? Ka- kanker laring? Te- tenggorokkanku Min? Hiks apa lagi ini? Hiks..." Jaejoong merosot jatuh kelantai rumahnya. Penjelasan Changmin tentang penyakit yang dideritanya benar-benar membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin menyedihkan. Jaejoong merasa Tuhan-pun membuangnya.

"Tenanglah hyung, kau akan baik-baik saja hiks... kehilangan suaramu tidak akan menghalangi cita-citamu hyung hiks... jebal hiks... berhenti menangis. Kau membuatku serba salah hyung hiks... uljimma..." mohon Changmin yang kini memeluk Jaejoong erat.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Changmin selalu menemani Jaejoong. Setiap hari Changmin akan mengantar Jaejoong hingga duduk dibangku sekolahnya bahkan Changmin menggantikan Jaejoong bekerja di toko kaset dan mengganti shift kerjanya menjadi jam 10 malam sampai selesai.

Sayangnya hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa tak berguna. Dia tidak tega melihat wajah lelah Changmin. Meskipun hal itu tidak mengganggu nilai Changmin disekolah, tapi tetap saja bisa mengganggu kesehatan Changmin.

"Hyung ayo kekantin" ajak Changmin pada Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

Teman-teman sekelas Jaejoong mendelik heran pada Jaejoong yang memakai syall dilehernya. Mereka kira Jaejoong sudah mulai menjadi pelacur seperti ibu asuhnya. Tapi mereka malas menjadi orang bodoh yang menghujat Jaejoong. Mereka lebih memilih diam.

Saat mereka tengah bercanda sambil menyantap makanan dikantin, tiba-tiba Ahra datang bersama Yunho. Jaejoong merasa ingin menjerit saat Ahra bergelayut manja dilengannya. Tapi tidak, Ahra tidak salah apapun.

"Joongie bogoshippoyoo... Kau marah padaku eoh? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" rengek Ahra.

Changmin menatap datar pada Yunho, meski hatinya terbakar jika mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Yunho pada hyungnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut pada Ahra tanpa ada niat menatap Yunho. Hatinya sangat sakit jika melihat Yunho karena semua kenangan menyakitkan itu akan menghujam jantungnya berkali-kali lipat.

"Joongie, kenapa kau tidak bicara? Kau benar-benar ma-"

"Jae hyung sedang panas dalam. Suaranya serak, jadi dia malas bicara" terang Changmin yang memotong ucapan Ahra.

"Ahra. Ayo kekelas. Kau juga harus istirahat" ajak Yunho yang sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ahra.

Jaejoong mengangguk meminta Ahra menuruti Yunho. Ahra hanya bisa menurut dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. Sedangkan Jaejoong harus mati-matian menahan sakit hatinya saat melihat genggaman tangan Yunho yang begitu erat pada Ahra.

"Lupakan dia hyung. Masih banyak namja yang menginginkanmu dengan tulus. Tidak seperti orang kaya brengsek itu" cecar Changmin sinis.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah mematuhi keinginan Changmin. Tapi Changmin tahu jika Jaejoong mungkin ingin menuruti kemauannya, namun tentu saja itu bukan hal sepele.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung. Jangan jatuh hanya karena namja seperti itu" tekan Changmin yang tanpa pamit langsung berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun melihat kepergian Changmin. Makin lama, Jaejoong semakin sering berpikir bahwa dia hanya akan menyusahkan Changmin saja nanti. Hatinya perih, bahkan sup yang dimakannya sudah bercampur dengan air matanya.

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, Changmin mati-matian menahan tangis melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu. Changmin merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang adik yang tumbuh bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Ujian sekolah sudah berakhir. Malam ini adalah malam dimana semua siswa merayakan pesta prom night. Tak terkecuali Yunho dan Ahra yang kini duduk diam dipesta itu. Ya, pikiran kedua sejoli itu bertebaran entah kemana. Sesekali mata musang Yunho menjelajah dibeberapa tempat seolah berharap menemukan sesuatu ah! atau... seseorang.

"Kau mulai merindukannya Yun"

DEG

Yunho tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hantaman batu besar seolah menghantam kepalanya keras, menyadarkannya darikenyataan. Jaejoong selalu menghilang tiap Ahra mencarinya dikelas. Padahal Ahra maupun Yunho masih bisa melihat dengan jelas adanya Jaejoong disekolah saat mereka menatap namja cantik itu dari jauh.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" cengir Yunho sambil sesekali meneguk wine digelasnya.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti hingga saat ini, kenapa kau harus mengakhiri hubungan kalian? Menyakitinya hanya karena perjodohan yang sebenarnya masih bisa kita bicarakan dengan orang tua kita" lirih Ahra.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja kan? Setidaknya dia akan jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatnya tersiksa lebih dari ini karena ancaman orang tuaku" Yunho tersenyum datar.

"Kau pengecut Yun. Kau juga menyadari itu" cecar Ahra.

"Hm" Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah rumah sakit, Changmin bolak balik kamar Jaejoong dan meja resepsionis. Changmin bahkan menangis meraung-raung didepan yeoja yang menjaga meja resepsionis itu.

"Kau perawat? Kau bilang kau perawat?" geramnya meraung pada yeoja yang mrnatapnya tak nyaman. "Kau juga merasa dirimu dokter?" tunjuknya pada Dokter yang menatapnya malas. "Kalian tidak lebih dari manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" pekik Changmin menyerah dan menghapus susa air matanya lalu menuju kamar Jaejoong lagi.

Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang semakin pucat. Bahkan Jaejoong terus mengerang sakit karena kerongkongannya yang mencekik dan membuatnya membatukkan menatap Changmin memohon. Memohon agar adiknya itu berhenti mengemis pada pihak rumah sakit hanya untuk operasi Jaejoong. Ketentuan rumah sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diganggu gugat.

Jaejoong memeluk erat Changmin yang mendekatinya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya agar berhenti menangis. Bagi Jaejoong, jalan hidup Changmin masihlah panjang. Jika hanya dihabiskan untuk mengurus Jaejoong.

"Tolong hyung" ujar Jaejoong dengan menulis dikertas.

"Mwo? Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan" lirih Changmin yang mengelus wajah cantik hyungnya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Duduk berdua di Lotte Park dengan Yunho yang menatapnya lirih. Sayangnya setiap Jaejoong melihat Yunho, hanya pandangan datar Yunho yang dia terima. Tak ada suara, hanya ada detak jantung yang berdetak tersamarkan antara keduanya.

Seperti apa yang dipinta Jaejoong pada Changmin. Dia meminta Changmin mempertemukannya dengan Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya.

Melihat tatapan datar dan dingin yang ditujukan Yunho padanya sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong mengerti betapa Yunho tak mencintainya sedikitpun.

"Aku pulang. Disini berdiam diri tanpa bicara hanya menghabiskan waktuku. Aku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi" tutur Yunho tanpa peduli mata bening Jaejoong yang berembun dan meski bibir Jaejoong tersenyum, senyum itu terlalu menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan air matanya saat melihat punggung Yunho menjauh meninggalkannya sendirian. Dibelakangnya Changmin sudah memeluknya erat. Apalagi saat merasakan tubuh hyungnya melemah dan merosot. Changmin sudah siap akan datangnya hari ini.

Seakan mengerti kepedihan hati Changmin, awan gelap ikut menutup terik sinar mataharinya.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bergerak dari makam Jaejoong. Tak ada yang menemaninya. Semenjak mengetahui perihal penyakit Jaejoong, Ahra langsung drop dan kritis. Yunho? Lihatlah namja itu sekarang. Wajah yang penuh lebam akibat hantaman Changmin tak membuatnya lelah duduk disamping makam Jaejoong. Wajah yang sembab dan lirihan yang terus meminta Jaejoong kembali terus terdengar.

"Chalmuttasseo hiks... Chalmuttasseoooo hiks... kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati hiks..." isak Yunho.

PUK

"Eo- eomma hiks..." lirih Yunho tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa inilah akibat dari perbuatan eommanya.

"Sudah seharusnya dia mati. Dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untukmu. Sampai kapanpun" ucap Mrs. Jung tajam.

"Apa salahnya eomma? Hiks... kenapa kau begitu kejam pada kami hiks... wae?" raung Yunho.

"Dia salah karena berasal dari orang yang salah" nanar Mrs. Jung yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

FLASHBACK

Seorang yeoja terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap didekat sebuah tempat kumuh namun riuh akan hingar bingar musik. Sesuatu dalam gendongannya tengah tertidur pulas tanpa tahu maksud eommanya yang menatap benci namun sendu padanya.

"Selamat tinggal mimpi buruk. Kau dan appamu yang pengkhianat itu tidak pantas hidup disekitarku" ujarnya dingin dan segera meninggalkan bayi mungil didepan sebuah pintu yang riuh itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

"Pulanglah Yun. Kau tidak pantas menangisinya. Eomma sudah memberitahumu. Lanjutkan saja jika kau mau" ujar Mrs. Jung yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun pada Yunho yang menatapnya benci.

END...

Selamat baca aja...


End file.
